


Open Air

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart, Love, Season 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, concerned Jacob Stone, s3e03 and the Reunion of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: Tag to S3E3 "and The Reunion of Evil". Jacob finds Cassandra stargazing as he's leaving the Annex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this on my phone last night and it all just flowed. I adore these two and episode three was completely flawless!

Cassandra didn't leave as soon as the case was over. She was in no hurry to get back to her empty apartment, potential future digestive issues aside. So she wrapped her coat around her as tightly as she could and spread out across the hood of her car to look at the stars. They were all so beautiful.

And after what she'd just been through who could blame her for wanting to look at a little piece of beauty.

"Cass?" A voice asked from her left. She knew who it was. She smelled oranges long before he spoke.

"Hi," she said as she rested her arms behind her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars. I can't really see them from my apartment," she told him.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

She laughed and then turned on her side to meet Jacob's blue eyes. "We walked through a blizzard today. No, I'm fine."

"Okay, then, um would you mind some company?" He asked. "I'm not quite ready to go home yet."

"Sure, hop on up--though don't hop. I don't want my hood dented."

He chuckled at her and then carefully slid on to the hood and took up the small space next to her.

"Hell of a day, huh?" He asked as gently rubbed across one of his rope burned wrists.

"It was certainly...terrifying," she agreed.

"Most terrifying part for you?"

She couldn't count the amount of times they'd done this after a case. It was like how normal people talked about movies they'd just seen.

Her eyes drifted to his raw wrists and she sighed. "Well watching them string you up by your wrists was probably the most terrified I'd ever been in my life." She didn't give him time to react to her admission but instead turned it on him. "You?"

"Seeing you tied up and about to be sacrificed to a room of ice giants ranked up there, yeah," he said as he too put his hands behind his head. "But..."

"But?" She asked.

"Watching that crystal slam into your chest was a close second," he said almost sheepishly.

She bit her bottom lip and the rolled onto her side to face him. "I--I know we don't agree about magic, Jacob. I respect that and, from now on, I plan to at least consider your point of view. We've essentially agreed to disagree." She took a deep breath before she continued. "But I am sorry, truly, if my using magic has caused you any additional harm or...worry. That was not my intention."

Now it was his turn to roll over to face her. "Cassandra, earlier when I said--when I told you I was worried, you realize that I wasn't talking about me, right? I'm not worried for me. I'm worried for you."

"For me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Do you remember when Jenkins told us the story about The Librarian that came before Flynn?"

She nodded. "The one who didn't die?"

"Yes, him. Jenkins said he was corrupted by the magic in this place. So corrupted that he--"

"Betrayed his friends?" She asked him with a knowing and slightly hurt expression.

"No, Cassie, that ain't what I was gonna say." He said as he bit back a frustrated growl.

"It wasn't?" She asked in a flat tone. "Given our history that wasn't what you were gonna say?"

There was a long moment of silence and she listened as Jacob took a long deep calming breath. "You know, it's times like this where you should really stop assuming things about how I think and feel," Jacob said softly as he made sure to catch her gaze. "You don't see it all, Cassie."

She gave him a sheepish look and nodded with a guilty expression. "You're right. I'm--I'm sorry. Go on, please."

"His Guardian and Charlene and Judson, they lost him. They lost him to magic and darkness. I'm not worried about you betraying us, Cassandra. I think we established earlier that I have a world of faith in you. No, I'm worried about losing you. About a consequence so great that you don't come back from it. That's what I'm worried about." As he finished he rubbed a hand across his chest as if it ached and he swallowed thickly like he was forcing back emotions. Her eyes watered and she nodded.

"I--I get it. You're right about magic having consequences. I heard you earlier but...you have to understand magic is an unexplored field. It's math or science on an elevated level. And to not try and...breach it would be like--like the first person who ever wanted to explore the ocean being told 'no, you'll get lost in it. It's too dangerous' and never embarking on that journey. With out risk and danger the world would be so small. Our knowledge would be minuscule." She paused and he opened his mouth to speak. Most likely to debate the topic but she held up a hand to stop him. "However, anything untested should be approached carefully. I see that now. It was...foolish of me to think I was such an expert. Everything is best in moderation, right? So, I'll try to rely on magic a little less. Because the idea that the consequences of magic could mean that you--or any of the others--could be hurt horrifies me and I don't know what I would do with myself if that happened." As she finished she reached over and gently encircled one of his red and burned wrists with her hand. "That would a fate worse than death," she admitted.

"Cass," he said in a low almost raspy voice. "I don't want to stop you from learning. I know you love it as much as I do. But I just want you to be careful. To remember that you have people who...want you around for as long as they can have you. Okay?"

She blushed and looked away from him with a brief nod. "Okay."

"Alright, not to sound too much like Jones, but this is getting too heavy," Jacob said as he sat up slightly. "Let's go some where. Get away from The Library and magic for just a bit."

She chuckled and nodded. "Sounds great! But where?"

"After a day full of danger I think we could use some comfort, don't you?" He asked with a grin.

Her eyes widened and she beamed at him. She was almost sure she knew where this was going. "Comfort food, maybe?"

"Diner down the street?" He asked as he slid off the hood of her car and held out a hand to help her.

"Fries and milkshakes?" She asked.

"Yes, but you're getting your own plate of fries this time. I got exactly none of them last time we shared," he told her with a teasing smirk.

"Lesson learned, never get between me and my fries," she said as she placed her hand in his and let him pull her off the car.

He laughed and nodded in agreement. "You ain't kiddin'."

There was more to learn, more to discuss, and more danger ahead. But for now, they were going to enjoy being just Jacob and Cassandra. Adventure would be there tomorrow.  
◦ 


End file.
